A Jynx Into Past Events
A Jynx Into Past Events is a HTFF episode. Plot Jynx is seen entering a brand new carnival, interested in trying the rides. He gets some cotton candy to eat before the rides. Right when he’s about to take a bite out of it, he starts to feel uneasy, and puts it on a table. Bushy is revealed to be hiding behind the food stand, pouring poison into the candy. A hungry Cotton picks up the cotton candy Jynx dropped, and proceeds to bite into it. Jynx notices Cotton’s stumbling body, and warns everyone that something terrible will happen, yet nobody listens. Cotton’s slowly-dying body falls into an area full of bumper cars, being ran over by one of them, rode by an oblivious Tick. Due to the slippery blood, Tick’s bumper car is sent right through the walls, ramming right into the tracks of a roller coaster, sending many carts out on the ground. Jynx runs off, while the carts run over Tick and Bushy. Jynx races home, locking himself inside. He sits down at a table, taking off his eyepatch and his glass eye, thinking about what happened to his life. A flashback shows a younger Jynx in school. He walks out of school, ready to be picked up. His bad luck starts to come into play Jerky sneaks up behind him and beats him up, pushing him into the street. Jerky laughs at him and leaves, leaving Jynx in pain, until he is suddenly ran over by his parent’s car, leaving them terrified noticing him and his condition. Meanwhile, Hypno is giving Gloomy a prediction, saying that he’ll experience the happiest thing in his life. Gloomy walks out of a tent, until he is suddenly hit by a truck a few moments later, scaring Hypno. He realizes that his predictions aren’t always the best, so he decides to build something as a solution. He ends up building a glass eye that can correctly predict the future. Before he can try it on, Jynx’s parents speed right through the tent in their car, sending the glass eye rolling away. Jynx is seen walking out the hospital with his parents, demanding to see Jerky and his parents. They call up the school and head right there. They arrive, noticing Jerky and his parents. The parents glare at each other, until principal Lumpy meets up with them. Meanwhile the glass eye is continuing to roll, confusing many. The glass eye ends up being sent through the windshield of a fuel truck, sending it towards the school Jynx and Jerky are in, ramming right through it. The school bursts in flames, trapping them all inside. Lumpy jumps through a window, successfully landing on it, and runs off before the tree burns down along with the building. The parents end up being crushed by a piece of the roof. While Jerky climbs up the burning building and makes it out, Jynx notices Fyre who has been covered by flaming rubble. Jynx sacrifices himself by pulling Fyre out and throwing him up the roof. He finds and picks up a fire extinguisher, and tries to use it, but because of the building getting ready to break apart along with his bad luck, he is knocked off-balance, impaling the extinguisher through one of his eyes. A fire truck comes and puts out the fire, followed by many ambulances. Paramedic Mole comes out and notices Jynx’s seriously injured body, along with the glass eye. He thinks it’s a good replacement for his removed eye, and shoves it in his socket. Jynx regains consciousness and runs off, confusing Mole, until a huge chunk of the building lands on the ambulance. Jynx is confused about his glass eye, until he quickly realizes that he now has psychic vision, and now has little to no bad luck. Meanwhile, Wrinkles as a doctor manages to revive Gloomy in a hospital, to his dismay. Jynx comes back to reality and leans over on his chair to retrieve his glass eye, until he falls off his chair, slamming his head onto the table, impaling the glass eye through his remaining eye. Deaths *Cotton is ran over by a bumper car. *Tick, Bushy and Jennifer (off-screen) are ran over by roller coaster carts. *Gloomy is smashed by an oncoming truck. (later revived) *Jynx and Jerky’s parents are crushed by pieces of the roof. Trivia *This episode reveals how Jynx lost his eye, and where the glass eye came from. **This episode also possibly reveals how Fyre got his fear of fire. *Jennifer was seen in the carnival, who was also ran over by the roller coaster carts. *This marks the debut of Jennifer. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes Category:Season 100 episodes Category:Origin episodes